hitmanfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Agent 47
Agent 47, taktiež známy ako Hitman, Pán 47 alebo iba 47 je hlavný predstaviteľ série Hitman a nájomný vrah, známy ako svetovo najdiskrétnejší a najschopnejší atentátnik. 47 vytvoril Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer ako jeho 47. klon. Vlastní 47. chromozón, čo z neho robí lepšiu bytosť ako obyčajného človeka. Biografia Pred narodením Agent 47 je geneticky vylepšený klon, majstrovský zabiják, výsledok desaťročí tajného výskumu do génovej augmentácie. Jeho stvorenie bolo financované spolkom kriminálnych géniov, ktorý darovali na tento projekt svoju vlastnú DNA. V 50. rokoch, päť mužov rozličných národností slúžilo v tom istom oddieli Francúzskej Cudzineckej Légie - Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs a Arkadij Jegorov. Potom čo sa ich penzum skončilo, Ort-Meyer prevádzkoval blázninec v Rumunsku ako krytie pre genetické experimenty, kým zvyšní štyria sa stali kriminálnikmi, teroristami, alebo obidvoma zároveň. Za financovanie výskumu dal Ort-Meyer svojim bývalým súdruhom darcovské orgány z klonovaných tiel, ktoré výrazne predĺžili ich život. V Hitman: Codename 47, každý z Ort-Meyerových spolupáchateľov je vo svojich 60 rokoch, ale vyzerajú oveľa mladšie. Ort-Meyerov cieľ bol vytvoriť "perfektných" vojakov, ktorý by boli nadpriemerne fyzický zdatný a počúvali príkazy s inteligenciou ale aj lojalitou. Ort-Meyer sa pokúsil publikovať svoje zistenia predtým než bol 47 vytvorený, ale bol zdiskreditovaný ako vedec, lebo jeho radikálne teórie boli jeho vrstovníkmi považované za šialené. Hitman má 47. chromozóm, ktorý mu dáva nadpriemernú silu a inteligenciu. (V skutočnom živote môže vlastnenie chromozómu naviac spôsobovať problémy ako sú neplodnosť, Downov syndróm až predčasná smrť.) Je iba náhoda, že číslo, ktoré má je 47 a práve on má chorobu 47 chromozómu, ktorý mu dáva nadpriemernú kondíciu a inteligenciu. Narodenie a detstvo thumb|left|Čiarový kód Agenta 4747 sa narodil 5. Septembra 1964 v Rumunskom blázinci. Na zátylok mu bolo vytetované číslo 640509-0401'47' ("64-05-09" je číslo jeho narodenia, "04" označuje Sériu IV, "01" je jeho trieda a "47" je poradové číslo jeho klonovania a taktiež jeho meno) a neskôr aj UPC kód, keď bola tá technológia dostupná. Hitman: Enemy Within popisuje každé číslo (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, atď.) patriaci jednotlivému klonu, ktorí boli stvorený v rámci roka, čo znamená, že sú len 50 alebo menej klonov zo všetkých. V Hitman: Codename 47 ukazuje dvadsať členov 48, myslíme si, že tam bolo menej ako tisíc klonov. 47 je uvedený do SERIE IV a množstvo číslic na jeho ID čísle ukazuje, že klonov mohlo byť viac ako 30 000, ktorí boli stvorení v predchádzajúcich 3 sériách, ktorí možno zomreli v nasledujúcich mesiacoch, lebo boli zabitý skúsenejšími klonmi, aby mohli obsadiť ich izbu. Najväčšia svetová nemocnica, na porovnanie má 3 200 postelí. V každom prípade, aj napriek tomu, že mal desiatky, stovky alebo dokonca tisíce iných klonov, Ort-Meyer vidí 47 ako jeho prvý dokončený a úspešný klon a venoval mu viac pozornosti (bol veľmi pyšný na svoj úspešný klon, správal sa k nemu skoro ako k normálnemu dieťaťu). V piatich až siedmich rokoch bol 47 tichý a nie veľmi spoločenský, preukázal náklonnosť iba k laboratórnemu králikovi, ktorého si adoptoval, no Ort-Meyer nebol z toho nadšený. Adoptoval si ho 21. Augusta 1970 a zomrel 2. Mája 1972. V Ort-Meyerovom zápisníku spozoroval niečo čo predtým u iných klonoch ešte nevidel - 47 plakal. V Hitman: Enemy Within, tiež stručne pripomína aj jeho iné domáce zvieratko a to myš v jeho spálni, ktorú mal iba jeden mesiac, až kým mu ju iný klon nezabil ako krutý žartík. Dospievanie Jeho dospievanie je spomenuté v Hitman: Enemy Within, kde bol šikanovaný iným klonom, časťou šiestej série klonov, ktorý sa stal jeho prvou obeťou. Obaja mali dvanásť rokov (písal sa rok 1977) a vyzerali skoro tak isto, s výnimkou toho, že 6 bol fyzicky silnejší, menej inteligentný a boli veľmi povahovo odlišný. Pred zabitím spomína na kickboxerské turnaje, ktorý prevádzkoval Ort-Meyer pre jeho priateľov a kolegov (čo naznačuje, že bol ešte stále financovaný jeho spoločníkmi z FFL). Dokonca ako dieťa a po prvý krát 47 preukázal svoju extrémnu vynaliezavosť – vyrobil škrtidlo, ktoré bolo vyrobené z vlákna drôtu z parapety pri okne, zlomených dielov z metly a z vŕzgavých dverných závesov, ktoré prepašoval z blázinca a schoval luk so šípom na zabitie strážneho psa, skôr ako skočil z brány. Po úspešnom zabití 6 (zaškrtil ho v kúte kúpeľne a hlavu mu ponoril do záchodovej misy) a nakoniec odišiel z blázinca, stopoval autá a našiel si cestu do rumunského mesta. Je podobný ako sirota bez peňazí a jednu z prvých vecí, ktorú si všimne sú obchody s luxusným oblečením (ktoré možno ovplyvnili jeho súčasnú voľbu oblečenia). Nie dlho po jeho úteku, jeden doktor z blázinca ho našiel na autobusovej zastávke a ironicky ho odmenil s palacinkou z raňajok. Vysvetlil 47, že mal pravdu so zabitím 6 (keďže bol slabší, lebo sa vyžíval vo svojich obetiach a nebol dosť presný vo svojej práci) a odviedol naozaj dobrú prácu, ale odteraz musí zabíjať iba keď mu to je prikázané. Medzi trinástimi a dvadsiatimi troma rokmi (1978-1987), 47 mal dosť negatívny vzťah so zamestnancami blázinca, zväčšovali sa jeho chronické nepokoje vyplývajúce z jeho pravidelných lekárskych prehliadok a časté injekcie. Pri jednej príležitosti, 47 opakovane bodol doktora s niekoľkými injekčnými striekačkami, hneď po incidente Ort-Meyer zvýšil bezpečnosť. 47 spolu s inými klonmi, bola účinne trénovaná mládež na zabíjanie. Učil ich používať strelné zbrane, vojenské technické vybavenie, boj z blízka bez zbrane, používať prevleky a klasické nástroje na vraždenie ako známe škrtidlo, alebo W2000 Sniper. 47 nemohla prakticky nosiť zbrane. Ak je v misii, tak ukazuje, že môže improvizovať a používať bežné nástroje každodenného života so smrtiacim účinkom. Posledný rok v blázinci 5. Septembra 1989, Ort-Meyer si pamätal dvadsiate piate narodeniny 47 vo svojom denníku, hoci 47 nevedel kedy sa narodil, no komentoval, že je zrelý a aby sa zbavil svojich zlozvykov. V 1993 roku sa uvádza, že 47 mal skoro tridsať a prešiel každým testom, ktorý si vymyslel a poznamenal, že je jeho najskúsenejší klon. Súčasne, Ort-Meyer prerušil kontakty so svojimi štyrmi partnermi a vytvoril majstrovský plán – mal by umožnil 47 zlikvidovať ich a mentálne by ho naprogramoval na vraha a najal by si ho na zabitie jeho bývalých štyroch kolegov. V priebehu roka 1999, vzťahy medzi Ort-Meyerom a jeho štyroma FFL súdruhmi boli dosť trpké. Unavovalo ich financovanie Ort-Meyera, pretože dosahoval malých výsledkov. Ort-Meyer im niekedy nehanebne naznačoval, že by proti nim použil klony. Ort-Meyer zahájil svoj plán, zámerne vytvoril medzeru v blázineckej bezpečnosti, aby mohol 47 utiecť. 47 pozoroval každú chvíľu, Ort-Meyer bol veľmi potešený výkonom 47 (napriek tomu, že 47 zabila jedného z ochranky, aby sa preobliekla) a nakoniec bol jeho tréning ukončený. Jeho plán uspel, keď ho nakoniec najala Agentúra, tajná organizácia, ktorej poskytne atentáty a žoldnierske služby, začínajúc rokom 2000 a dáva zmluvné atentáty svojim štyrom priateľom za zvláštnych podmienok použitia iba za použitia Agenta 47. Podľa traileru v Hitman: Absolution v "Agent 47 ICA Súbor", mala o neho ICA záujem už od roku 1998, čo by vysvetlilo, prečo našiel zamestnanie tak rýchlo. Práca s ICA a jeho prvá zmluva thumb|left|Logo International Contract Agency47 sa zamestnal do International Contract Agency, tajná organizácia k poskytovaniu nájomných vrážd a žoldnierskym službám za veľa peňazí, v závislosti od cieľov a okolitých úrovni obtiažností a celkovou misiou. S celoživotným tréningom a geneticky rozšírenými schopnosťami, 47 sa rýchlo v ICA stal najúčinnejším agentom a najžiadanejším vrahom. Hneď po jeho prvom zabití, mu bola udelená hodnosť Gamma. Mal málo spomienok o svojom pozadí. Venoval sa svojmu životu zručného vraha, ktorá bola podobná ako Jamesov Bondov životný štýl, dobrodružný a luxusný. Vražda Lee Honga thumb|left|Lee Hong v misii "The Lee Hong Assassination"Dianie: Hitman: Codename 47 - Kowloon Triads in Gang War, Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant, The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, The Lee Hong Assassination Jeden rok po úteku z blázinca, bol 47 najatý zabiť kriminálnu osobnosť Lee Honga. Využil vojnu medzi Red Dragon a Blue Lotus triads. Najprv zabil vyjednávača z Red Dragon klanu na stretnutí s Blue Lotus emisárom (posol so zvláštnym poslaním). Neskôr zabil aj Blue Lotus emisára s ostatnými členmi gangu, keď im dal do auta bombu. Potom zabil ďalšieho vyjednávača Red Dragonu spolu so Šéfom Hong Kongskej polície aj s vyjednávačom Blue Lotus v Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, kde zanechal amulet z Red Dragon klanu ako usvedčujúci dôkaz o zapojení Red Dragons do vraždy členov Blue Lotus Triad. V tom prípade stratil podporu polície vo vojne s Blue Lotus Triadami. Lee Hong si našiel útočisko v Wang Fou Restaurant, kde ho zabije 47. Medzi tým 47 zachránil prostitútku Mei-Ling a CIA Agenta Smitha a vzal pre Jadeho figúrku, ktorá predstavuje silu Red Dragon Triad. Eliminácia Pabla Belisaria Ochoa thumb|left|Pablo Belisario Ochoa v misii "Say Hello to my Little Friend"Dianie: Hitman Codename 47 - Find the U'wa Tribe, The Jungle God, Say Hello to My Little Friend Po tom ako 47 zabil Lee Honga, bol poslaný do kolumbijskej džungle eliminovať kolumbijského drogového Lorda Pabla Belisaria Te Ochoa. Avšak, konšpirácie o tom, kde je tábor boli nepresné. Miestny indiánsky U'wa kmeň vedel, kde sa kemp nachádza. 47 im vrátil U'wa idol, pred tým ako to dostali Pablovi Ochoaovi muži. Našiel to pri mieste havárie a vrátil ho kmeňu. Keď sa 47 vrátil sošku kmeňu, vodca kmeňa mu povedal, že jeho brata uniesli Pablovi muži, keď ho zachránil, povedal mu lokáciu Pablovho kempu. Po záchrane jeho brata, zistil, že sa potrebuje dostať cez ruiny, kde bol hladný jaguár, (členovia kmeňa ho volajú Tezcatlipoca, alebo Boh smrti). Bol pre nich posvätný, ale 47 ho musí zabiť. Keď sa 47 dostal cez jaguára, našiel kemp. Nepozorne sa vplížil do kempu a eliminoval Pabla. Potom dal bombu, do jeho drogového laboratória, aby ho zničil. Vražda Frantza, Fritza a Fabiana Fuchsovcov thumb|left|Frantz Fuchs v misii "Traditions of the Trade"Dianie: Hitman Codename 47 - Traditions of the Trade Po vražde Pabla, bol 47 poslaný do Budapešti, Maďarsko, kde zabil Frantz Fuchsa a jeho brata a získal jeho chemickú zbraň. No najprv bol 47 vyslaný na Kamčatku, Sibír, kde zabil Fabiana, ktorý bol vedľa bývalého ruského generála, Sergeia Bjarkhova, ktorý bol pripravený predať jadrové zbrane bratom Fuchsom. Frantz Fuchs a jeho brat Fritz Fuchs prepašovali chcemickú bombu do kúpeľov, kde sa konala mierová konferencia. 47 sa vplížil do Frantzovej hotelovej izby a zabil ho, neskôr našiel jeho brata Fritza, ktorého zabil tiež a zobral od neho kľúč od rengenovej miestnosti, kde bola chemická bomba. Nakoniec zobral chemickú bombu a unikol z hotela. Vražda Arkadija Jegorova thumb|left|Arkadij Jegorov v misii "Gunrunner's Paradise"Dianie: Hitman Codename 47 - Gunrunner's Paradise, Plutonium Runs Loose Po úspešnej vražde v Budapešti, 47 bol poslaný do Rotterdamu, Holandsko. Ďalší cieľ bol muž, ktorý zásoboval Lee Honga a Pablo Ochoau so zbraňami, známy pašerák zbraní, Arkadij Jegorov, tiež známy ako Boris. 47 nevedel, kde sa presne nachádza Arkadij. Dostal informácie z miestneho holandského gangu a usporiadal obchod s Jegorovom, ktorý na jednanie poslal Ivana Zilvanovitcha, ktorý sa mal stretnúť s členmi gangu a vziať peniaze za tovar. 47 dala na jeho auto GPS a sledoval ho. Keď auto zaparkoval pri sklade, kde sa mali stretnúť, tak zabil všetkých členov gangu, pred príchodom Ivana. Potom dal GPS vysielač do kufríka s peniazmi a sledoval Ivana, až kým neprišiel ku Jegorovej nákladnej lodi. 47 sa prekĺzol na loď a zabil ho. Smrť Odona Kovacsa a Ort-Meyera Dianie: Hitman: Codename 47 thumb|left|Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer The ICA zistila, že všetky kontrakty boli od jedinej osoby, Otta Wolfganga Ort-Meyera. Požadoval posledný kontrakt – eliminovať Dr. Odona Kovacsa. The ICA akceptovala kontrakt, aj keď porušil jednu z dohôd. Keď 47 vstúpil do blázinca, Ort-Meyer vyrábal rumunské špeciálne operácie na jeho eliminovanie. Keď 47 prišiel do Odonovhej kancelárie, spoznal Odonov hlas a zistil, že muž za ním je Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Keď ho 47 zabil, začal hľadať Ort-Meyera. Neskôr našiel Agenta Smitha, ktorého zachránil z Lee Hongovho suterénu. Smith povedal 47, ako by sa tam dostal. Keď 47 prišiel do podzemia, Ort-Meyerov vypustil jeho klonov na zabitie 47. Avšak tieto klony neboli skúsené tak ako 47 ale boli aj tak nepríjemné. Zabil všetkých klonov a zakončil to s Ort-Meyerovom a zlomil mi krku. Po niekoľkých rokoch Dianie: Hitman: Silent Assassin thumb|left|Agent 47 sa naspäť vracia do ICA. 47 sa pokúsil zabudnúť na svoj život a na zabíjanie za peniaze, namiesto toho našiel vieru katolíka na Sicílskom vidieku a začal pracovať ako záhradník. Čoskoro mafiánsky don, Giuseppe Guillani, uniesol pastora Otca Vittoria. 47 pokračoval v práci ako nájomný vrah, aby ho zachránil, kontaktoval agentúru kvôli informáciám a aby cez satelitné zábery vystopoval jeho rezidenciu. Po úspešnom zabití Guillaniho, bol 47 zdesený, lebo zistil, že Vittorio bol znova unesený. Tento krát ho uniesol Sergei Zavorotko (hlavný obchodník so zbraňami hromadného ničenia pre armádu a strýko 47), pre 47 bol vtedy neznámy človek. Pre 47 začal reťazec vrážd, všetky zaplatil Zavorotko, pred jeho objavením a unesení Vittoria, aby 47 pracoval znova. 47 tiež objavil a zabil iný klon, Pán 17, ktorého našiel Zavorotko prostredníctvom jeho záhadného muža. Z video záznamu na zabitie Masahira Hayamota Jr., na ktorej bol na pohrebe, písal sa rok 2002, 4. December. 47 zabil Zavorotka a zachránil Vittotia, po prestrelke v tom istom sicílskom kostole, kde odišiel, aby zabudol na svoj minulý život a neskôr použil ako základňu. Vittorio mu dal ruženec a požehnal ho, aby sa vrátil do jeho pokojného života, ale 47 opustil kostol a nechal tam ruženec a povedal: Nikdy nebudem v bezpečí a musím byť Hitmanom po zvyšok svojho života, aby sa ochránil. Napriek tomu, Hitman: Enemy Within odhaľuje, že 47 bola aj naďalej v kontakte s Vittoriom. Pokračovanie v živote Dianie: Hitman: Enemy Within Po ďalšie roky 47 nenútene pokračuje vo svojom živote ako nájomný vrah, alebo obyčajným životom. V knihe Hitman: Enemy Within, pravdepodobne v roku 2003, ICA je vyzvaný rivalom zvaným Puissanze Treize (Silná Francúzska 13) a 47 dostala za úlohu zabiť zradcu z ICA, ktorý im predal informácie, zatiaľ čo oni zničia svojho rivala. V blízkosti smrti thumb|left|Policajný dôstojník so zbraňou, keď sa 47 vracal na hotel. Dianie: Hitman: Blood Money - Curtains Down 18 Marca 2004, 47 bol postrelený policajným dôstojníkom, keď sa vracal do hotela po zabití Richarda Delahunta a známeho operného speváka v opernej sále v Paríži. Vybral sa do svojej hotelovej izby premýšľajúc nad tým, odkiaľ ho poznal dôstojník no vo svojej izbe upadol do bezvedomia. 47 začal mať spomienky zo svojich predchádzajúcich misií. Spomienka: Uniknutie z blázinca thumb|left|Spomienka na zabitie Ort-Meyera. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Asylum Aftermath Prvá spomienka 47 bola v čase, keď utekal z blázinca po zabití Dr. Ort-Meyera. Pamätal si ako zabil jedného z 48 so striebornými dualkami, potom strelil Ort-Meyerovi do brucha pred tým ako mu zlomil krk. Neskôr, keď vychádzal z pivnice blázinca, Rumúnske špeciálne jednotky začali raziu na blázinec, s cieľom nájsť 47. On sa im vyhol a autom opustil blázinec. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Zabitie Campbella Sturrocka thumb|left|47 hovorí s Dianou o dievčati. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - The Meat Kings Party Po jeho prvej spomienke sa 47 zobudil a šiel do kúpeľne, kde sa odohrala druhá spomienka. Bola to misia v Rumunsku, kde 47 zabil Campbell Sturrock, jeho advokáta Andreia Puscusa a mal zachrániť nemenované dievča. 47 zabil obe ciele, ale už nemohol zachrániť dievča, pretože ju už zabil Campbellov mentálne labilný brat Malcolm, tak zobral jej odzeranú ruku ako dôkaz, že je naozaj mŕtva. Spomienka: Vražda Sergeia Bjarkhova thumb|left|Halucinácie, ktoré mal 47 z poranenia. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - The Bjarkhov Bomb Po druhej spomienke, 47 sa zobúdza na podlahe opretý o zárubňu dverí a počuje nejaké klopanie na dverách jeho hotelovej izby. Zobral svoje strieborné dualky a pokúšal sa koncentrovať. Keď sa dvere otvorili, začal mať halucinácie. Videl ruského vojaka vchádzať priamo do svojej hotelovej izby. Toto bola jeho tretia spomienka, kde sa infiltroval do vzdialenej základne v Rusku, zabil Fabiana Fuchsa, Sergeia Bjakhova a zničil nukleárnu ponorku a utiekol preč na lietadle. Možno predpokladať, že táto misia sa koná pred Traditions of the Trade, pretože Fabian Fuchsta poslal jeho bratov, ktorých zabije neskôr. Spomienka: Vražda Beldingfordovej rodiny thumb|left|Neznámy doktor pri 47. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Beldingford Manor Keď sa skončila jeho ďalšia halucinácia s ruským vojakom, práve bol pri 47 ICA doktor, ktorého poslali, aby mu pomohol. Doktor otvoril ranu so skalpelom a nalial tam nejakú tekutinu, pravdepodobne alkohol, ako dezinfekciu. Štvrtá spomienka sa začala, keď začal 47 ošetrovať. Ďalší kontrakt bol o zabití Alistaira Beldingforda po boku jeho otca a zachrániť Gilesa Northcotta. V priebehu noci, keď väčšina z hostí spala, 47 sa infiltroval na pozemok, aby zabil svoje ciele a zachránil Northcotta. Spomienka: Rande v Rotterdame thumb|left|Neznámy doktor ošetruje 47. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Rendezvous in Rotterdam Ako doktor vyberal náboje z jeho brucha, policajné auto zastavilo pri hoteli. Podľa všetkého, toto vystrašilo doktora, ktorý okamžite utečie. Pár zvukov spustilo ďalší sen, alebo dva, presnejšie v Rotterdam. Šéf polície, v súčasnej dobe starosta mesta, bol sfotografovaný ako sa zabáva s mladou priateľkou nahý na zadnom sedadle jeho auta a Rutgert Van Leuven, vodca motorkového gangu Flaming Rotterdam, chce tieto fotografie predať novinárovi, ktorý ich prichádza kúpiť tento večer. Policajný šéf už pred tým najal súkromného detektíva, ktorý sa volal Klaas Teller, tajne vstúpil do gangu a mal zobrať fotografie, ale už dlhšie o ňom nič nepočul, čo znamená, že mohol zradiť klienta a prestúpiť k ním, alebo bol chytený členmi gangu. V oboch prípadoch, vyšetrovateľ je zodpovedný a musí byť zabitý pred tým ako niečo povie. 47 bol poslaný do Rotterdamu zabiť Vena Leua a Klaasa Tellera. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Smrtiaci Cargo thumb|left|Boris Ivanovich Deruzka pri bombe. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Deadly Cargo Drogový díler, Boris Ivanovich Deruzka (brat Sergeia Zavorotka, ktorý je protiklad jeho brata, vyskytuje sa v Hitman 2: Silent Assassin), západoeurópsky pašerák zbraní a jeden z piatich genetických otcov 47, sa pokúšal kúpiť nukleárnu zbraň v cisterne lodi v rotterdamskom prístave. Napriek tomu, holandské špeciálne jednotky, SWAT a policajné sily vystopovali Borisa a kompletne uzatvorili celú oblasť. Obklopený zo všetkých strán, Boris sa schoval vo vnútri cisterny a vyhráža sa, že to odpáli, ak mu nedajú vrtuľník, aby utiekol. 47 bol poslaný nastúpiť na tanker a zabiť Borisa, pred tým ako situácia vystúpi na vrchol. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Tradícia v obchodovaní thumb|left|47 sa prebúdza s injekčnou striekačkou v nohe. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Traditions of the Trade 47 sa zobudil na stole s injekčnou striekačkou v nohe (ktorú mu vpichol záhadný doktor, ktorý vybral guľku z jeho brucha) a popri tom ako ju odstraňoval tak si spomenul na ďalšiu misiu. Starší bratia Fabians Fuchsa, Frantz Fuchs and Fritz Fuchs stále neprestali s medzinárodným terorizmom, práve preto, lebo nedostali ich bombu od Bjarkhova, namiesto toho si urobili vlastnú chemickú bombu a chystajú sa ju odpáliť na mierovej konferencii v jednom z hotelov. Niekto, kto navštívili mierovú konferenciu dostal informácie o pláne Fuchsových a kontaktoval Hitmana aby eliminoval obidvoch bratov, no agentúra požadovala aby 47 zobral celé chemické zariadenie aj s bombou. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Vražda Draka thumb|left|47 sa pripravuje na odchod. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Slaying a Dragon Agent 47 sa konečne prebudil. Je pripravený odísť, ale polícia, ktorá práve prichádzala, mala zrejme iné plány a boli pripravený na neho zaútočiť. Započul hluk vrtuľníka a spomenul si na ďalšiu zo svojich misiu. 47 musí zasiahnuť v priebehu stretnutia Red Dragon vyjednávača a Blue Lotus vyjednávača v Chiu Dai Parku v Hong Kongu. Po nejakom čase konečne zabije Lee Honga, vodcu Red Dragon Triad. Na to aby sa k nemu dostal musel oslabiť tento gang. Dúfal, že keď zabije Red Dragon vyjednávača, to spustí vojnu gangov, ktorú vyhlási Lee Hong. On si myslel, že jeho vyjednávača zabil nejaký zabijak z Blue Lotusu. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Gangy v rozpore thumb|left|Vyjednávač z Blue Lotus prichádza na stretnutie. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - The Wang Fou Incident Po zabití vyjednávača z Red Dragon gangu v parku, na stretnutí s vyjednávačom z Blue Lotus, bol Lee Hong pochopiteľne rozzúrený a požaduje vysvetlenie od Blue Lotus, no oni to boli ochotní vysvetliť v ten istý deň v noci, s cieľom udržať si prímerie a dobré vzťahy medzi oboma gangmi. 47 nesmie dovoliť nechať vyjednávača a jeho ochrancov z Blue Lotus živých. Aby vyprovokoval gangy, tak umiestni bombu v limuzíne a zastrelí nejakých členov gangu. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Masaker morského jedla Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - The Seafood Massacre Blue Lotus Triad a Red Dragon Triad boli takmer vo vojne, ale skorumpovaný šéf Hong Kongskej polície bol odhodlaný zachovať mier za každú cenu a tak sa dohodli, že sa znova stretnú, ako trojica v miestnej reštaurácií a budú diskutovať o podmienkach a pokračovanie prímeria. 47 v tichosti zabil vyjednávača z Red Dragon a ukryl jeho telo. V reštaurácií v prezlečení za vyjednávača z Red Dragon zabil vyjednávača z Blue Lotus a šéfa Hong Kongskej polície a položil na stôl v reštauráií amulet Red Dragonov, ktorý mal pri sebe ich vyjednávač, ako usvedčujúci dôkaz z vraždy. Bolo nepravdepodobné, že polícia bude aj naďalej Lee Honga ochraňovať, alebo, že Blue Lotus sa bude ešte niekedy pokúšať vytvoriť znova prímerie s Red Dragon, ak sa dokáže, že Lee Hong to všetko organizoval. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Spomienka: Eliminovanie Lee Honga thumb|left|47 pomáha Agentovi Smithovi. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Lee Hong Assassination Vo vojne s Blue Lotus a bez policajnej ochrany, Lee Hong bol zalezený vo svojej reštaurácií. Avšak, ešte stále má malú armádu ľudí pri sebe, ktorý vytvárajú skôr pevnosť, ako reštauráciu. K úspechu bude treba trochu podvodu, tajnosti a trochu šťastia. Lee Hong sa stal vodcom Red Dragon Triad, keď zabil minulého vodcu, jeho vlastného strýka, tým, že otrávil jeho polievku. Lee Hong bol poslednú dobu veľmi paranoidný a veľmi sa bál o svoj život a nikam nešiel bez svojho osobného strážcu Tzuna, alebo svojho otráveného meča po svojom boku a nič nejedol pred tým ako to Tzun neochutnal, aby sa ubezpečil, či to nie ej otrávené. Lee Hongová najcennejšia vec bola jade figurine, ktorá predstavuje symbol triádskej sily. Ak by sa táto figúrka stratila, zánik Red Dragon Triad by sa už odvrátiť nedal. CIA už poslala svojho muža (Agent Smith), aby figúrku ukradol, ale agenta chytili pri čine a bol zatvorený a uväznený. On vedel, kde figúrka v súčasnej dobe bola. Cieľ 47 bol zachrániť Agenta Smitha, ukradnúť Jade Figurine a zabiť Lee Honga. Tiež hľadá pomoc od dievčaťa, ktorá bola unesená a prevezená do bordelu, známa pod menom Mei-Ling, ktorá mu povie, kde nájde Agenta Smitha a on bude vedieť, kde je Jade Figurine. K otvoreniu trezora budete potrebovať kombináciu čísel, ktorú mu dá Mei-Ling, ak ju zachránite. (Tento level bol aj v Hitman: Codename 47 a bol aj v Hitman: Contracts, ale kolo bolo prerobené) Odchod z Paríža thumb|left|47 je konečne pri plnom vedomí a plne pripravený. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Hunter and Hunted Agent 47 je konečne pri plnom vedomí a plne pripravený. Zrazu mu do okna hodia GIGN (The National Gendarmerie Intervention Group) dymovnice, 47 práve dočisťoval svoje zbrane a pil pohár vody a pripravuje sa na útek. Úspešne sa vyhol GIGN, zabil Alberta Fourniera a utiekol na letisko, kde stretol Dianu, ktorá bola znepokojená agentúrou. 47 zoznámila s novou hrozbou na obzore. Zoznámte sa, toto je The Franchise thumb|left|Diana informuje 47 v lietadle. Dianie: Hitman: Contracts - Hunter and Hunted, Hitman: Blood Money Na jednom z letov, mu Diana dala dokumenty a vysvetlila, že boli znova pod hrozbou vážneho súpera, tiež známi ako The Franchise. Mali spojenie s medzinárodnou vládou a mali svoju vlastnú armádu klonov. Časť ich cieľa bolo si chceli nechať klonovanie pre seba a preto plánovali urobiť Daniela Morrisa prezidenta Spojených štátov, tak, že zabijú politikov a nahradia ich ním.(Viceprezident Spaulding Burke bola ich prvá obeť, údajne autonehoda 17. marca). Vodca The Franchise, Alexander Leland Cayne, má horší klonovací program, ako chce kopírovať metódy Ort-Meyera. Na uskutočnenie celého procesu potrebuje kostnú dreň 47. Hneď ako dokončil svoju prácu, odišiel zo Spojených štátov, väčšina CIA agentov a vedenie boli za rok a pol preč. 15. augusta 2005, mu Diana vysvetlila, že oni boli 2 poslední živí členovia z ICA a po jeho poslednej úlohe, si mala rozdeliť posledné peniaze z ICA aj s 47, pred tým ako si povedia posledné zbohom. Čoskoro 47 kontaktoval Agenta Smitha, aby zabil terajšieho viceprezidenta Daniela Morrisa, potom sa Smith dozvedel o korupcii a o zámere vraždy Toma Stewarta. thumb|left|Diana podala 47 protijed.22. septembra 2005 47 splnil úlohu, ktorou potvrdil vraždu, ktorá získala veľkú pozornosť od médií (47 bol stále nažive a stále neidentifikovaný, síce vládne maskovanie určilo, že bol postrelený/alebo si zlomil chrbát keď sa šplhal cez bránu aby utiekol). 47 zdanlivo zradila Diana, ktorá potom predstierala, že ho otrávila, zatiaľ čo v skutočnosti ho nechala iba v bezvedomí, predtým čom ho udala veliteľovi The Franchise, Alexandrovi Lelandovi Caynemu. Počas niekoľkých najbližších týždňov, Cayne vytvoril pohreb 47 (zúčastnili sa iba on, sprievod ľudí z FBI a reportér), kde Diana jemným spôsobom dala protilátku, cez jej rúž a pomocou bozkávania ju podala zdanlivo mŕtvemu 47, krátko potom sa prebudil a zabil všetkých prítomných v kostole (pred tým, Diana opustila toto miesto a zamkla bránu do areálu, aby zabránila ľuďom z miesta uniknúť), účinne svoju totožnosť znova utajil. thumb|left|47 sa predstavil pod meno Johnson.Diana obnovila ICA až pokiaľ nenašla jej prvého klienta (neznámy člen kráľovskej hodnosti), keď musela priznať, že 47 nie je k dispozícií, tak povedala "zdá sa, že sme ho úplne stratili". 47, možno s nesprávnou domienkou, že ho Diana chcela zabiť, ustúpil do orientálnych kúpeľov, kde použil meno, Mr. Johnson, a pravdepodobne sa stretol so zločineckou postavou (spýtal sa, čo najlepšie môžu ponúknuť vzadu). Vražda Richarda Stronga Jr. Dianie: Hitman: Sniper Challenge Agent 47 bol najatý agentúrou zabiť Richarda Stronga Jr., generálny riaditeľ na výrobu veľkých zbraní spoločnosti Stallion Armaments, spolu s všetkými 14 bodyguardmi. Agent 47 bol úspešný v plnení úlohy iba s použitím ostreľovacej pušky Agency Kazo TRG. Hitman: Damnation Román sa odohráva medzi Hitman: Blood Money a Hitman: Absolution. 47 si našiel cestu spať do ICA a k Diane. Nevedel o tom, že Diana sa s jej nariadením Benjamin Travisom vykašľali na rozvoj "pet projectu" (odhalený v Hitman: Absolution, kde bola vytvorená Victoria) a plánujú dezertovať z Agentúry, predtým ako ju zabijú. Diana urobila rozhodnutie v septembri 2011, keď pomáhala 47 s misiou v Himalájach. 47 bol poslaný zabiť Nam Voa, čínsky generál, ktorý často viedol oddiely na plienenie horských tibetských dedín a znásilňoval ich ženy. Diana mu dávala svoju obvyklú podporu, kým bola vyhnaná zo svojej hotelovej izby v Paríži, pokiaľ sa ju pokúšali zabiť násilníci z ICA (47 bol paranoidný, že ho Diana jednoducho opustila). 47 úspešne zabil Nam Vo tým, že spôsobil lavínu, Hitman: Absolution Hitman (film) thumb|left|Timothy Olyphant v úlohe Agenta 47.Vo filme Hitman nie je 47 klon, ale unesená sirota, vytrénovaná na smrteľného vraha. 47 stále pracuje s ICA a musí zabiť ruského prezidenta Mikhaila Belicoffa (čudné, pretože keď sa Agent Smith spýtal na zákazku ohľadom zabitie viceprezidenta Spojených štátov, Daniela Morrisa, on rozhodnute hovorí "Ja nerobím politiku", ale neskôr príma. Najal ho jeden z Belicoffovich dvojníkov, ktorý predstavoval, ktorý prežil incident a pokúša sa zabiť 47. Kým je na úteku s Nikou Boronina (naozajstná Belicoffova milenka a svedok, s ktorou má 47 menší jednostranný románik väčší ako s Mei-Ling), nakoniec zabije dvojníka a utečie zatknutiu. Film je natočený v roku 2007, hoci Hitman: Blood Money ukazuje 47 opúšťať a úplne rozobratú ICA v roku 2005. Je možné, že Hitman film nie je súčasť deja, síce Eidos a IO Interactive boli priamo zapojený do výroby filmu, síce nie veľa fanúšikov hernej série ho príma ako súčasť deja. Vo filme Hitman nie je predstavený ako klon, ale ako unesené, osirené dieťa. Vzhľad thumb|left|47 a jeho odraz v zrkadle.47 je holohlavý muž s bielou pleťou, je skôr bledý a má svalnatú postavu. Najviac sa odlišuje vytetovaným čiarovým kódom na zátylku hlavy. To ukazuje jeho dátum narodenia a identifikačné číslo: 640509-040147, od ktorého si vzal meno "Agent 47". Jeho rysy tváre sú imponujúce, podlhovastá tvár, veľké lícne kosti, impozantné obočie, zapadnuté obočie a ľadovo modré oči. Podľa jeho "ICA súboru" z Hitman: Absolution, je 188 centimetrov vysoký. V novele Hitman: Enemy Within je uvedená jeho váha okolo 85 kilogramov. Vzhľad je vytvorený podľa Davida Batesona, herec, ktorý prepožičal hlas Hitmanovi v prvých piatich hrách. On takmer vždy nosí svoj klasický čierny oblek, červenú kravatu a kožené rukavice. Keď je zoblečený je vidieť na jeho tele niekoľko jaziev na pažiach a na trupe, niektoré z jeho neľudského tréning kým iné sú spomienky na jeho nespočetných prekonaných prekážok, ktorým čelil a prežil. Osobnosť thumb|left|V tomto kostole sa 47 vyspovedala zo svojich hriechov.Aj keď 47 má byť bezcitný stroj na zabíjanie, objavujú sa v ňom známky morálky, je to vidieť v Hitman 2 : Silent Assassin, kde vyznal svoje hriechy (zabíjanie ľudí pre peniaze) a vyspovedal sa otcovi Vittoriovi. Následne, je tak veľmi smutný zo zdanlivej straty svojho spirituálneho mentora, že súhlasí s tým, že prime "samovražednú" misiu na vraždu Deewana Jia. On je spokojný s tým, že je sám, ale má hlboký, síce možno nevyjadrený obdiv pre tých pár ľudí, s ktorými sa spriatelí, najmä Diana a Vittorio. 47 tiež ukazuje netypické city voči zvieratám, ktoré mal ako domácich miláčikov, v detstve mal králika a žltého kanárika v Hitman: Blood Money (hoci je nútený ho zabiť v scéne pred Requiem). Tiež vyjadril svoje znechutenie na využitie nevinných ľudí v Hitman: Absolution, ako bolo spomenuté počas brífingu v misii Death Factory, smútil nad tým, že deti používali ako zbraň a na rôzne experimenty. Vraždy 47 sa blížia k profesionálnym, preferuje nezabiť žiadnych civilistov a ani nikoho okrem jeho určených cieľov. Ten však nevykazuje a neprejavuje žiadne váhanie a ani výčitky svedomia, keď dôjde na zabíjanie. 47 všeobecne používa monotónny hlas, vlastne, nevyhrážajúci sa hlas, zriedka nadávky, alebo dokonca zvýši hlas. Tiež má prázdny trochu zlovestný výraz tváre, často očami pozoruje a skenuje okolie, ďalší výraz tváre hovorí o tom, že cíti bolesť. Zdá sa, že 47 dokonalý rečník, napriek tomu, že je extrémne mlčanlivý, často schopný oklamať a manipulovať s ľuďmi s presvedčujúcimi klamstvami a blafovanie. Hitman: Enemy Within ukazuje, že má schopnosť konať ďaleko od jeho normálnej osobnosti až po napodobňovanie a imitovanie ľudí, napríklad taký ako nafúkaný a sukničkársky motorkár. Zručnosti a schopnosti Ako trieda jedna typ klon, 47 môžno vidieť vykonávať fyzické úlohy oveľa efektívnejšie než priemerný človek. 47 zvládol umenie krádeže a plíženia, je schopný priblížiť sa takmer ku každému a ticho ho zneškodniť. Je tiež expert v používaní prevlekov, aby sa dostal do oblastí, kde sa len tak ľahko nedostane, alebo tam kde nemá oprávnenie sa dostať. Je fyzicky silný, môže šplhať po potrubí, pohybovať a odstraňovať telá a skákať z balkóna na balkón s minimálnym úsilím. Je veľmi potrebné poznamenať, že je skúsený vodič, ale tiež dokáže ovládať aj lietadlá a helikoptéry. Bol školený v boji so zbraňou a bez zbrane a improvizovať s vecami okolo seba. Dokáže používať výbušniny, pušky, automatické zbrane a sečné zbrane. 47 je zbehlý v mapovaný okolia (ako interiéru, tak aj exteriéru) a využiť ho vo svoj prospech. Taktiež je dosť vynaliezavý na to aby si zachoval svoju anonymitu vyvarovaním sa zanechávania forenznej evidencie pre právo presadzujúce agentúry pomocou niekoľkých metód. 47 je zručný v infiltrácií a exfiltrácií, teda úniku, ako aj tradičné umenie vraždenia, ako je obyčajné pri vykonávaní zmlúv. Je veľmi skúsený v prekĺznutí okolo stráže bez toho, aby vzbudil nejaké podozrenie. Je perfektný strelec, až taký dobrý, že noviny v Hitman: Blood Money ho nazvali "legendárny Agent 47". 47 tiež detailne pozná anatómiu človeka a ľudskú povahu, preto vie dobre používať jedy a sedatíva, rovnako dobre pozná aj jednotlivé body na ľudskom tele, ktoré využíva pri škrtení a v boji bez zbrane. On tiež vie, ako sa najlepšie pohybovať po priestore, bez upútania pozornosti civilistov alebo ozbrojených stráží, či policajtov. Bez ohľadu na štatistiky, 47 nikdy nespanikáril. Vždy udržuje pokoj a častú myseľ. Je si dokonale vedomý všetkých okolností a neustále počíta každú jeho akciu, nikdy nestratil sústredenosť v akciách. Zariadenie V priebehu hry, môže 47 použiť niekoľko rôznych zbraní a predmetov, ktoré nájde, ale on má vopred urobený výber z nich: ○ Oblek: jeho profesionálne oblečenie, ktoré nosí pri plnení úloh. ○ Strieborné Dualky: jeho originálna zbraň. ○ Škrtidlo: umožňuje 47 uškrtiť cieľ zo zadu. Trvá to 5 až 6 sekúnd. ○ Injekčné striekačky: 47 nimi môže zabiť, alebo uspať, ticho a dokonale, ako sa zbaviť svedkov, alebo potencionálnych hrozieb. ○ Mince: používa to na rozptýlenie ľudí, alebo ako návnadu. Perfektné na odlákanie. ○ Ďalekohľad: používa na priblíženie. Citáty Galéria Zaujímavosti Kategória:Postavy